The Poke Saga: Hoenn Region
by EmilyAnnCoons
Summary: Halie is an average girl who helps her father out researching the Pokemon of Hoenn, but when a guy named Brett moves in next door, a challenge of who can complete the Pokemon League first comes into play. Can Halie complete the league before Brett? A novelization of R/S/E. Rated M for sexual themes, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

You know, whenever Hoenn comes up in conversations, people always seem so upset by it. Like, they dislike how people in this region don't wear a lot. They always claim women should "cover up more". Apparently they've never lived on a tropical island with an active volcano in the middle. The weather here doesn't usually get below about 22 degrees Celsius, and usually is closer to about 35 degrees Celsius. Let's see you walk around in that weather every day wearing long pants and a long-sleeved shirt... oh wait, I know someone who did, but I'll get to him later. Yes, we may not wear the most covering clothes, but we don't walk around naked either...very often anyway. The only real place like that is in Lavaridge Town, but that's because they have several public Hot Springs there. Of course, not everyone gets naked to get in the springs, but most do. Regardless, though, what I'm trying to say is, people seem to treat us like we're "disgusting" or "improper". We're none of those things...we're just different.

Take me for example. My name is Halie Birch, and I'm the daughter of the local Professor. Everyone here calls him "Professor Birch", I just call him "Papa". I help Papa out doing research on Pokemon here in the Hoenn region. Our goal is to help Samuel Oak, the Professor of the Kanto Region, complete his Pokemon Encyclopedia, or Pokedex for short. While Papa runs around in a lab coat, khaki shorts, and a blue short-sleeved shirt, I prefer something entirely different. I've found Pokemon react better to you when you're not wearing synthetic clothes, so when I'm helping Papa out, I usually just cover myself with a few leaves attached to a vine or two and call that good. It covers the important parts, and it makes the Pokemon more likely to respond to me.

Now, that's not to say that I don't have clothes I wear when I'm not helping Papa out. It's just my usual attire isn't anything fancy or anything. It's usually just a sleeveless shirt that shows my stomach and a pair of shorts that end about halfway to my knees. I don't really like to wear synthetics, though, they just don't feel right. Plus, when you wear them, people expect you to wear other things like bras and panties, and those just feel really funky...so I don't wear them unless I have to. Of course, Papa gets invited to fancy meetings sometimes, and when that happens, I don't have much of a choice but to wear stuff like that.

But now I'm sure you've read the back of this book before actually opening, and are wondering how any of this links to the Pokemon adventure I wrote about in the summary in the back. Well, I'm getting to that, so just hold tight. You see, my Pokemon adventure started on a day in the middle of summer. It was a hot day, reaching just above 35 degrees at the peak of the day. Everyone was doing their best to stay inside of their air conditioned buildings. Me? I was standing on top of my house, staring at a house not too far away. A couple weeks ago, Papa had told me we were going to be having some neighbors moving in. He said they had a son about my age. I was a little eager to meet him, because I was curious what he'd be like. After all, his Papa was going to be the new Gym Leader of Petalburg City, and had even been a Gym Leader in his old home, Johto. So I wondered, would he be a nice person, or would he be a spoiled brat who lived off of the huge income that Gym Leaders get? I wanted to find out.

I saw it, a large truck making its way down the road. It came right towards Littleroot Town, and finally stopped at the house I had been watching. "He's here," I spoke as I stepped over to the edge of the house and sat down. I watched as a woman no older than my mother stepped out of the van, followed by a guy wearing a black suit and sunglasses. "Whose that guy?" The guy had gotten out of the driver's seat, which made me curious, because that wasn't Norman, the Gym Leader, because he was in Petalburg at the moment. Not only that, I had met Norman several times. He had short, dark hair, not long brown hair. He also liked to wear red. On the other hand, that couldn't have been the mover, not with that outfit on. Yet, sure enough, the guy released a few Machoke from his pokeballs and they went to work, unpacking the truck.

It was only a moment later when I saw...him, Norman's son. The boy was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt that had a few red markings on it, along with long black pants. He wore a bandanna around his forehead, and his hair was pure white. Kind of odd, pure white hair, especially since his Papa had dark hair. I was curious about that, but I decided it wasn't time for me to make my entrance yet. I saw him talk to the girl, who I assumed was his mother, and she seemed to point at the guy in the suit, then to the house. I saw the two enter, followed after by the guy in the suit, who was then followed by his several Machoke. I watched as the Machoke took boxes in, then came out and grabbed more boxes. It took a good hour or two before they had finished, then the guy in the suit waved and hopped in his truck. When the truck started moving, though, it vanished. "The fuck?" I asked as I jumped back. "O...kay...ghost truck?" ... I never did find out what happened to the truck, or who its driver was.

It was a few moments after that I noticed the boy walk out of the house. He seemed upset, and I wondered why. He pulled on his shirt a couple times, then pointed to his hat. He then threw up his arms and walked away. "Wish I could hear what was going on...Maybe I should have set up on top of their house instead." I then noticed he was starting to make his way towards my house. "Oh! He's coming here next? Time to meet this kid!" I quickly grabbed the side of the house, jumped down, and swung into the window to my room.

. . .

There was a few moments before I heard a knock on the door, which my Mom then answered. I didn't pay too much attention to what she was saying until I heard her say "I think Halie's upstairs in her room." I quickly sat myself down at my computer and popped open a random program. I wanted to look busy at first. Sure enough, a moment later and there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yes?" I called.

"Halie?" I heard the boy speak from the other side of the door. "Your Mom told me to come up and meet you."

"Come on in." The door opened and the boy stepped through. I turned to look at him, examining his outfit a bit more now that he was closer up. "You must be Norman's son?" The boy stared at me, seemingly lost in speech. "Something wrong?"

"Wh-where's your clothes?" was what he asked after a moment longer passed. Now, don't take that statement the wrong way, I wasn't naked or anything, I was just wearing my usual leaf outfit as opposed to actual clothes.

"These are my clothes," I stated as I waved to my outfit. "This is actually what I wear on a normal basis."

"O-oh...s-sorry..." The boy blushed quite heavily.

"It's fine. What's your name again?"

"B-Brett!"

"Brett, huh? Cute name." I giggled a little and he looked away, appearing very embarrassed. "Something wrong?" I asked as I stepped up close to him.

"N-no."

"I see." I decided to play with a little bit to see how he'd react. I stepped up right next to him and wrapped my arms around him. "You're really cute."

Brett was so red I swear steam was going to come out his ears. "Th-thank y-you."

"So..." I let go of him and walked behind him. "You just moved in here, huh?" I walked to the window and looked out it.

"Y-yes, we just finished unpacking."

"Is that so?" I turned around, noticing he was now facing towards me. "And what do you think of Hoenn so far?"

"I-it's really hot."

"Of course it is. Look at your outfit." I walked over to him. "Why would you wear such a dark long-sleeved shirt and dark pants in the middle of summer?" I grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "Seriously, take this off." I pulled his shirt off. I don't think he knew how to react to me taking his shirt off, because all he did was stare and turn beat red. "Hmm...not too bad." I put my hand on his chest. "If you don't want to be hot, don't wear clothes that cover every inch of your body. Hoenn is a tropical island with an active volcano. Most guys around here don't wear any more then a tank top. Even then, you'll be lucky to see guys wearing even that. It's not uncommon to see most guys walking around without a shirt on."

"M-my mom would kill me if I didn't wear a shirt."

I stared at him in confusion. "Why? I'm a girl, and my mom let's me walk around topless if I want. You're a guy, you shouldn't have any problems walking around topless."

I'm sure he would have turned even more red if he could have, but he couldn't. I could tell, though, that that statement made him even more embarrassed. "Th-that's just the way my mom is..."

I folded my arms over my chest. "Sounds stupid to me. You're not wearing this outfit because your mom is making you wear it, are you?"

"N-not exactly."

"And what do you mean by that?"

Brett looked away. "Well...my mom requires that I wear average clothes, but I'm wearing this mostly because I don't own much else. Johto was a colder place."

"It might have been colder, but it should have been at least in the 80s this time of year. You didn't seriously run around in this in that weather, did you?"

"It...it was comfortable..."

I sighed. "Well, you wear stuff like this here? You'll catch heat stroke in about an hour." I tossed his shirt back at him. "I can make you clothes if you want, but I'll not make you anything more then shorts and tank tops, so you'll have to get used to wearing stuff like that."

Brett nodded slowly. "Th-thanks."

I grabbed his shirt. "Let me see that." I walked to my bed and grabbed a sewing kit. I spent a few minutes after that making modifications to his shirt. When I was done, I had removed the sleeves entirely and had brought the front down a bit. "That should help for now. I'll do what I can to help you out over the next couple of days, but I need to go help Papa with his research." I tossed his shirt back at him. "Bring me the rest of your shirts and I'll modify them, too, when I have time."

Brett pulled his shirt on. "Umm...thanks, I guess..."

"Your welcome," I smiled and stood to my feet. "If your mom gives you a problem, tell her to come see me. I'm sure she doesn't want her son dying of Heat Stroke here, and I'll set her straight about it."

Brett nodded. "Thanks." He then turned and walked out of my room.

I then blushed. "Damn, he's hot! Wish I could have gotten his pants off." I sighed and lied on my bed. "All right, Halie, next time you gotta put on your charm. I doubt you'll be able to convince him to take his shirt off again so easily." Yeah, I had the hots for him already. I won't deny it, not in the slightest. He was hot, what could I say? I still found his white hair a little odd, but whatever. "Time to go help Papa out." I stood to my feet, walked to the window, then jumped out, landing on a container just outside my window, which I then leaped off of and onto the ground.

. . .

It figures that my parents had decided to invite Norman's family over for dinner that night. Norman and Papa had always been good friends, and I understood that the two wanted to build that friendship by finally fully introducing their families to each other. Why this meant I had to wear a stupid dress, I don't know... As I said before, I hate wearing synthetics, and wearing a dress is no different. Of course, I suppose that it helped that my dress was at least strapless, and it did only go down to my knees, but still. Of all the things to wear, why did I have to wear a damn dress? Whatever...I guess it wasn't that big of a deal.

We were all gathered around the table, enjoying a fancy meal of Sushi and rice. Norman's family seemed to be enjoying themselves as I looked both of the parents over. Norman was much like I remembered him being - tall, handsome, dark hair, though his hair was pretty short, and deep blue eyes. His wife wasn't bad looking either. She was shorter then Norman, but she had long brown hair that came to her waist, her eyes were emerald in color. And then there was Brett, though I have to say, much to my surprise, he didn't have white hair after all. Apparently, it was a hat that he wore, and he actually had dark hair much like his Papa. I love guys with really dark hair, and did I mention his sapphire eyes earlier? I don't think I gave much of a description of him at all earlier. I'll fix that by saying that he wasn't as tall as his Papa, but he was taller then his mother. I think that about sums up his looks. I know some people can go paragraphs describing one person's looks, but really? I can't even begin to think about how to do that, let alone actually do it.

In either case, everyone seemed pretty happy to finally be together. Everyone was laughing at Norman's jokes, and I noticed Brett kept turning away from me whenever I looked at him. I think he was trying to sneak a peek at my chest, and I even leaned forward a bit a couple of times to purposefully let him get a better look. Of course, I did it all as discretely as possible, since I was making a first impression on Norman's family. I don't really know any of them except Norman, and I don't even know him very well. I didn't want any of them thinking I was a whore or anything like that...though I do love sex a lot, but that's not important... at least, I don't **think** it'll be important in this book...I could be wrong. One thing I can guarantee is I won't be descriptive of any sex I have in this book... I bet you were just sad to hear that. Oh well!

As dinner wound to a close, I noticed Papa and Norman were talking about something that sounded pretty important. I really didn't pay much heed to what was being said, so I can't really tell you what they were talking about, but I do know that it was important, something about Norman's job as Gym Leader. I don't know, I'll be honest with you at this point and say that I was focused on trying to figure out an excuse to take Brett to my room without it sounding strange. On the other hand, as it turns out, I didn't have to think on that for too long. "Halie," Papa spoke and I turned to him.

"Yes, Papa?"

"It seems Norman and I have some important matters to discuss." That's how I knew what they were saying was important. "Why don't you and Brett go play on that new game thing he brought over?"

"You mean my Gamecube?" Brett asked.

"Yeah, that, Halie has a TV in her room you can hook it up to."

I grinned, this was perfect! "Sure thing, Papa." I stood to my feet, and Brett followed suit. He walked over and grabbed a backpack off the floor, then we headed up the stairs. Once we were in my room, I shut the door and Brett set the backpack down. "And now we're back in my room again." I turned towards Brett and I noticed he was looking at me as well.

"I'm a little surprised at that," Brett spoke up. "I mean, we're both teenagers. Is it really smart to send your daughter and her teenage guy friend into a room all alone?"

"Well...Papa knows me." I grabbed my dress and slid it down. I hadn't worn anything under the dress, either. "He knows I can't do anything without him knowing."

Brett's face was deep red. "W-why is that?" I could tell his eyes were glancing over my body.

I blushed. "I'm kind of loud..." Brett turned an even deeper shade of red at that statement. "Last time I did it, everyone in the house could hear."

"Y-you've had sex before?" Brett stuttered.

"Yeah, haven't you?" I asked pretty matter-of-factually. Brett shook his head. "Oh my Arceus...you're a virgin? I'm really sorry..."

"S-sorry for what?" Brett now looked away.

"That you're a virgin. I know it's probably different in Johto where you're from, but being older then thirteen and being a virgin here is pretty rare. I lost mine at twelve. Also, why are you looking away?"

"I-I didn't want you thinking I was just staring at your body."

"I got naked so you **could** stare at my body."

Brett turned back to look at me. "Y-you did?" His face was still as red as ever.

"Why do you think I took my dress off?"

"I...I figured you were going to change or...something..."

"I don't feel like putting any of my clothes on right now." I walked over to Brett's backpack and opened it up. I then pulled out the pieces of the Gamecube. One piece was a large cube shaped object, which I assumed was the Gamecube itself; fitting name I suppose for such a thing. The rest were long cords, some of those cords leading to controllers at the end of the cord. "I don't know much about technology...help?"

"R-right!" Brett jumped to his feet and helped me hook the Gamecube up to my TV.

"Now we just turn it on and..." I pressed a button labelled "power" on the box and it turned on, loading up the game inside. I sat down on the floor, and Brett sat down next to me. "You know, you can take some of your clothes off if you want."

Brett chocked on, as far as I could guess, nothing. "I-I don't think I should..."

"Oh come on, I'm naked, you could at least take off your shirt."

Brett sighed. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it off. "There."

I smiled. "Still think you should take more off, but I guess that's good for now."

"And what if our parents come up here?"

"My parents won't care. Nudity is common place here in Hoenn. Your parents on the other hand...can't say, I don't really know them."

"That's...wonderfully re-assuring," Brett spoke sarcastically.

"So, how old are you, anyway?" I hit a couple buttons on my controller, a little unsure of what I was doing on the game. It was some kind of racing game involving a dude in a red hat and blue overalls. I liked the girl with the pink dress and crown, but I thought she wore too much.

"I'm seventeen, will be eighteen in three months, how about you?"

"Three months? No way!" I was excited. "What day in three months?"

"The...20th?" He seemed shocked by my excitement.

"We were born on the exact same day. That's crazy!"

"You're birthday is the 20th, too?" Brett was shocked.

"Yes! And even better then that, that's exactly three months from now. In fact..." I jumped to my feet and looked at him. "I was thinking I'd try for the League Challenge, because the next tournament starts on that same day."

Brett looked up at me with a smirk. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"A challenge?" I smirked back.

"First to get all eight badges and make it to the League by the 20th wins!" we shouted in unison, then laughed.

"It's a deal." I reached my hand out.

Brett nodded. "Deal." He shook my hand. "Start tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

And that was that. That was when I made the decision to become a trainer, and to start my League Challenge. It would be fun being rivaled with Brett. It would give him a chance to explore the island of Hoenn, meet new Pokemon, and even attempt a few battles along the way. As for me? It meant I'd be given a single set of clothes to last me three months, which means I'd promptly not even use them and stick to a simple leaf outfit the entire time, at least until the League Tournament anyway. Of course, even that depended on the League's standards. I'm pretty sure the champion last year was a girl who spent the entire time in a swimsuit. In either case, this was the start of my journey, and I had no clue, even for a second, what would await me in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You know...you would think that hanging out playing video games next to a naked girl would be lots of fun. I'm sure most guys wouldn't pass up the chance to stare at the girl as much as they could, while promptly losing tremendously because of that to said girl. Not Brett...nope, not at all. His eyes were always trying to avert away from me, and several times he purposefully lost himself in the game, just so he wouldn't look at me. Needless to say, I found this behavior rather odd. I dismissed it, though, figuring it was just the way he was.

After we had played a few rounds of his racing game, Brett realized we should probably tell our parents about our plans. So, we did so. Brett was rather surprised when Papa recommended that he stay the night, so as to make it easier to get his first Pokemon in the morning. His parents were unsure of the idea. "Well, is that really a good idea?" Brett's Mama asked. "For a boy of Brett's age to be staying over at a girl's house?"

"Is there a problem with it?" Papa asked. "Both our kids are seventeen. Even born in the same month if I recall."

I nodded. "That's why we're having the challenge. We were both born on the same day, and the League starts the same day as our birthdays."

"But that's exactly the reason why it wouldn't be a good idea," Brett's Mama insisted.

"Why? What are you worried about?" Papa asked. Brett's Mama looked around a moment before getting close to Papa and whispering in his ear. Papa bellowed out a laugh. "Come now, Amy, do you really expect something like that to happen when they've just met?"

Brett's Mama blushed. "I-it's possible."

Papa gave a sigh. "I'll be the first to admit that Hoenn's culture is considerably different then Johto's culture was. In fact, I'm even sure you've noticed that unlike Johto, we don't care so much about keeping ourselves fully covered, my daughter and wife being good examples." Like I mentioned before, I was just wearing a strapless dress. Mama on the other hand was wearing a halter top that had very little in the way of a back to it, and was also cut fairly low. "And even I will admit that I can give no guarantees about what our children might do. However, one thing I can say is, once he leaves tomorrow, there's no way you can know what he's doing at every moment. There's every chance he can do...that...tonight as he can any day after he leaves."

It was like a brick hit Brett's Mama right in the head. "Th-that's right..."

"I know you're reluctant, Amy, but in three months Brett is going to be eighteen. Once that happens, you won't be able to shelter and protect him anymore. Whether he leaves now, or whether he leaves in three months is up to you, but since our kids have designed this as sort of a challenge, I think they'd have more fun leaving now."

"That's...that's true..."

Norman smiled. "Besides, honey, don't you remember we started our journeys the same way?"

"Th-that's also true... You...you came to my house and stayed over so that Professor Oak could give us our Pokemon..."

Norman nodded. "He'll be fine."

Brett's Mama sighed. "All right..." She turned to Brett. "You can stay for the night."

"Thanks, Mom." Brett smiled and I squeeled.

"And...will you be journeying together as well?" Norman asked.

"No," I spoke up and shook my head. "If we do, it'll just be until Rustboro City, since that's where we have to get our licenses and sign up for the League. After that, we'll be splitting up for sure. So...I guess that means we'll be together until we get our first badge?"

Norman nodded. "You'll pass by my gym in Petalburg first, but it's a Challenge Level Five Gym."

"Challenge Level Five Gym?" Brett asked.

"It's the system most regions use to determine the difficulty level of gyms. Basically, it's recommended you have one badge less then the Challenge Level is. Rustboro City has a Challenge Level One Gym, which means that's where trainers with no badges are recommended to go. Of course, trainers aren't required to follow that, but most do. Those who don't..." I went silent.

"What? What happens?"

"A trainer challenging a gym too high for them..." Norman began, "can sometimes result in the death of their Pokemon."

"Pokemon can die?!" Brett exclaimed.

"If they fight too hard...or are too injured, yes." I nodded. "That's why the challenge levels were implemented in the first place. It drastically cut down on the deaths of Pokemon."

Brett nodded. "I can understand why..."

I smiled. "But that doesn't really matter much if you follow the challenge level, which is why we'll be completely skipping your Papa's gym first. Besides, we can't even challenge a gym until we have our licenses. In fact, we can't even legally own Pokemon until we get our licenses."

"Then...how are we going to own our Pokemon?"

"Simple, Papa can give us temporary licenses, but they expire in a week, so we have to get to Rustboro before that."

Brett nodded. "Then I guess we should hurry up and go there, then."

"Not until tomorrow!" I almost shouted. "I mean...the challenge doesn't even start until then...and I don't want to even think about going out on a Pokemon journey in this outfit. No, we make sure we're all packed and ready to go, then tomorrow we head out. Oh, speaking of which, you'll want to do that still tonight, cause we're leaving at 9AM tomorrow!"

"Th-that early?"

"You'll be getting up much earlier then that every day on your journey! You'll get up at the sunrise and go to bed at the sunset every day."

Brett groaned. "I didn't realize it was going to be that rough."

I playfully smacked Brett. "Oh hush! Now, go pack! Go, go, go!" I put my hands on his back and shoved him out the door. "And don't come back until your packed!" I slammed the door in his face. "Oops...Sorry!" I shouted, then rushed off to my room.

A few hours passed after that. Brett and I packed our things to be ready in the morning. I even spent some of the time taking Brett's clothes apart so they were more suited to our climate. I think the greatest part about it was, I kept making him try the clothes on whenever I was done, which meant I got to see him take off his clothes. Well...his shirt anway...I only managed to get him to take off his pants once to try on a pair of shorts I had made out of another pair of his pants, and he had hid in the closet to change those. Still, I loved watching him take his shirt off.

. . .

Finally, we were all packed and ready to go, and had grown tired of racing in circles in his racing game. He had even showed me one game of some kid in green clothes. I actually even found it interesting that they were all on a really small island, but I got bored because it just wasn't real enough. This was a very obviously tropical island. Why was everyone wearing long sleeved shirts and long pants? The hero character even started out in a blue sweater sleeping on top of a wooden lookout with the sun beating down on him. I mean, come on! How wasn't he dead of heat stroke? Or maybe he was dying of heat stroke until his sister came to his rescue? Maybe that's why he was asleep?

His sister was cute, though. The blue flower dress with no sleeves was much more like an outfit that people would actually wear on an island like that. Sorry...I guess I'm talking about things that really aren't that important...but I'm nitpicky! I mean...WHY, I ask, WHY would you wear a long-sleeved sweater on a tropical island? And why would you wear a green long-sleeved shirt with ANOTHER shirt ON TOP of that one? That's just asking for heat stroke right there. On the other hand, I really liked the pretty style of the game. It was very colorful and bright and the hero guy was cute.

ANYWAY, getting on track here... Night had come and it was about ten in the evening now. About now was when I usually was planning to head to bed, since I usually got up around seven in the morning to help Papa with his research. I stood to my feet and gave a yawn as I stretched. "It's getting late."

Brett nodded. "It is." He set the controller down.

"You know...your parents left an hour ago...I was so distracted by that game that I forgot I still had my clothes on." I grabbed the top of my dress and slid it down. "Probably a good thing I decided to keep my dress on until your parents left, since they just barged in to say good-bye earlier."

Brett blushed. "That would have been..."

"A heck of an incident?" I giggled.

"Yeah..."

"I'm gonna use the bathroom before we head to bed. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable on the bed."

Brett blushed more. "We're sleeping in the same bed?"

"Where did you expect you'd be sleeping?"

"I...I kind of assumed...th-that it would be on the couch or floor."

"Those sound like really uncomfortable places to sleep...You're definitely sleeping in my bed." I turned and headed off to the bathroom. When I came back, I saw Brett lying on my bed. He looked really nervous. "Well now, that's not what I expected..."

"What do you mean?" Brett asked as he turned to look at me.

"Let me put it a bit differently..." I stepped over to the bed. "I don't sleep with clothes on, because clothes are uncomfortable to me at night. That means I don't like clothes on me or touching me." I grabbed his shirt. "That means, these need to come off."

"Y-you want me to take my clothes off?" Brett was the deepest shade of red I had ever seen.

"You don't expect me to let you sleep with clothes on, do you?"

Brett looked away. "I-I had assummed that...yes..."

I giggled and climbed onto the bed, then climbed over him. "Just take it off." I grabbed his shirt and pulled it up over his head. That's when it started to come over me. I mean...I had been wanting it ever since I met him, but now, I was there, at that point where I could actually have him, if only he would let me. I moved down and pulled down his pants. That was it, too...I couldn't resist anymore, not after I saw the bulge in his pants. His underwear was off in only a moment and I didn't even wait for him to say anything before I drove down onto him.

I know he was shocked by it, but I just couldn't help myself. I wanted him so badly. I had been holding back all day, trying to find some moment, some singular time when I could have him, but to no avail. But now he was there, and I had a chance. So...I didn't stop myself, I let him right inside me.

It was a good bit of time later when I laid down on his chest. "Sh-should we have done that?" Brett asked.

"I think the question is more like 'could we have gone any longer without doing that?' In which case, the answer is 'No, that's why we did it.'"

"I-I meant...umm...the end..."

"Where you came inside me?" I asked and Brett nodded slowly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Wh-what if...you know...you get...pregnant?"

I shook my head. "I can't get pregnant."

"You can't?"

"Nope. I found out when I was thirteen...I told my parents I had been having sex, because I thought I was pregnant... As it turns out, I had gotten pregnant, but something was wrong with my ovaries... I had to either have them removed, or I would die..."

"That's terrible..."

I nodded, but then smiled. "It's part of why I'm so careless with sex, though. I can't get pregnant, so I don't worry about it. Which is fine, because I doubt I'd be able to go without having sex very well." I kissed him. "Now, let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." I shifted, being sure that we were still connected together. I then rested my head on his chest. "Good night, Brett."

"Good night, Halie."


End file.
